Marry You
by Professor McGonagal
Summary: James is proposing to Lily in true Marauder style: in front of the whole of Hogwarts. One Shot. A bit AU. Please read, enjoy and review! :)


**A/N: I don't own Bruno Mars's song "Marry you" or Harry Potter. The lyrics were pasted from .com.**

Seventh year James Potter stood in the side-room off the Great hall, wiping his palms on his robes.

"Chill out, Prongs!" Sirius said from the corner where he was tuning the guitar they had bought from a music shop in Muggle London. "She'll say yes!"

James nodded absently, his mind going over the song's lyrics in his head. Lily had played it for him on her computer when he asked her what her favourite Muggle song was over the summer. He had wanted to propose to for ages, and he was thinking of ways to do it, when he remembered the song. So he and the Marauder's went to Muggle London, where they bought Sirius a guitar, Remus a drum kit and Peter a keyboard. They had practised for weeks and now, in true Marauder style they were going to perform in front of the entire school at dinner.

"Ready?" Remus asked, squeezing James's shoulder. James swallowed a large lump in his throat and nodded. With James leading the way the Marauder's burst into the hall to loud cheers. Remus's drums and Peters keyboard floating in the air above them. They ran up to the front of the Hall, whooping.

"What's all this boys?" Professor Dumbledore asked smiling.

"Well sir, we were wondering if we might perform a song tonight." James asked.

"Music is indeed one of the world's most beautiful magic. By all means."

"Thank you sir."

Dumbledore smiled and lowered his voice. "Good luck Mr. Potter."

James looked surprised, but smiled back, "Thanks Professor."

Dumbledore stood up "Attention students. We have a performance."

Remus lowered the instruments and the Marauder's took their places.

"HELLO HOGWARTS!" James yelled, "WE, AS YOU SHOULD KNOW BY KNOW, ARE THE MAUARDERS! THIS SONG IS FROM ME TO MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND LILY EVANS! Please enjoy!"

The music started, James begun to sing;

_**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.**_

Many girl started squealing as they recognized the lyrics,  
_**Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**_

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**  
**No one will know oh oh oh,**  
**Oh, come on, girl.**  
**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**  
**Shots of patron,**  
**And it's on, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**  
**So what you wanna do?**  
**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**  
**No, I won't blame you;**  
**It was fun, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**  
**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**  
**And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**  
**If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

**Cause it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**  
**Tell me right now baby,**  
**Tell me right now baby, baby.**

**_Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby._**

**Oh, it's a beautiful night,**  
**We're looking for something dumb to do.**  
**Hey baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

**Is it the look in your eyes,**  
**Or is it this dancing juice?**  
**Who cares baby,**  
**I think I wanna marry you.**

James spun round in a circle and approached Lily, who had been staring at him open mouthed from the first line. James knelt on one knee and pulled out a ring box and opened it, revealing a simple gold ring with a small glittering diamond in the centre. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

A silenced followed, teachers were smiling, girls looked excited, boys looked bemused, Snape looked sick, James looked up at Lily nervously who was still open mouthed.

Suddenly a loud squeal erupted from Lily's mouth, breaking the silence and making every one jump. Lily started jumping up and down in a circle squealing "Yes! Yes!"

James looked dazed, "Wha-, what?"

"Yes, James Potter, I will marry you!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

James slid the ring onto Lily's finger, and stood up. A large grin unfurled on his face, and he leapt into the air, his fist shot up as he punched the air and yelled, "She said yes! She said yes!"

Lily laughed, "Yes I did, you arrogant toerag. Now come here."

James wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as her arms reached up and circled his neck. James grinned at his fiancé and kissed her deeply as the hall (including almost all the Slytherins) broke into applause. James picked Lily up and carried her out of the hall, their lips still locked and the sound of cheering, wolf whistles, squealing, clapping and the jingling of money bags ringing in their ears.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
